Out in the Woods/Part 2
Welcome to Out In the Woods Part 2! Episode 7: Trustworthy Pairs Camera shows everyone at camp looking for food. Rob: I can't find anything! Iggy: Me neither! DJ Candy: I found some raisins!!!!!! Everyone runs toward Candy. Travis: Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww........Those aren't raisins!!!!!!!!! Aran: They are mother nature. DJ Candy: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *drops the "raisins"* Petal arrives. Petal: First one to that tree gets food!!!! All the contestants dash towards the tree, Edwin made it first. Edwin: WHERE'S MAH FOOD?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!? Petal: You actually win an advantage in the challenge Edwin. Anyway, here is food for everyone, I saw you looking for food, and I feel sorry for you. Petal drops a huge basket filled with energy bars, water bottles, steak, turkey, chicken, tuna, sandwhiches and cupcakes. Everyone takes one bite of their food, and fall asleep and wake up in a spooky room to see Petal with some kind of witch. Petal: You fell for it. Rhonda: Fell for what? Petal: May I introduce you to Wendalyn, she put sleeping potions in your food. Wendalyn: Not alot of effort........ Rob: Ummmm...... So uhh............Where are we?! Petal: You are in Wendalyn's kitchen. This is where you will do your challenge. For this one, 4 teams of two will create their own potion using the matrials given to them. When time is up, Robots will test your potions. Dr.F programmed these robots with human-like responses to chemicals. The judges will decide the weirdest response to the potion. The team that wins will in a special reward, which I will say at the end of the challenge. Okay, Here are your teams: Team 1: Travis and Sasha. Team 2: Iggy and Rhonda. Team 3: DJ Candy and Rob. Team 4: Yvette and Aran. As for you Edwin, your advantage will be that you work alone. Now go to the buckets of water with your team number on it. GO! Everyone runs towards the bukets and starts. Rhonda: *grabs some squid and places it into the bucket* Aran: Ooooohhhhh..........GUN POWDER!!!! *pours gun powder into the bucket* Travis: Ummmm................How about... Sasha: Alligator teeth! *grabs alligator teeth and places it into the bucket. Edwin: Oh My.............So many things, ummmmm..... Whale blubber? *places whale blubber into the bucket* DJ Candy: Ummmm.......How about Chipmunk Fur? *places chipmunk fur into the bucket* 15 minutes fly by. Petal: Time's up! Travis and Sasha bring their bucket up to the first robot. It absorbs it. Robot #1: *after tasting the potion* I LIKE MARSHMELLOW MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Petal: I seems to be that Robot #1 has gone crazy! Judges: Crazy....Crazy.......Crazy......etc. Rhonda and Iggy bring their bucket up to Robot #2. It Asorbs it and turns into water. Petal: Ummm...... it uhhhhh..... Judges: Mystery....Mystery!.......etc. Rob and DJ Candy bring their bucket up to Robot #3. It asorbs it and turns into a gorilla that keeps running into a wall. Petal: It turned into an animal! Judges: Animal.....Animal.......etc. Aran and Yvette bring their bucket to Robot #4. It absorbs it and explodes. Petal: IT EXPLODED!!!!!!!!!! Judges: Fireworks.......Fireworks etc. Edwin brings his bucket to Robot #5. It absorbs it and dissapears. Petal: It's gone. Judges: Gone.....Vanished! Petal: Who will win and what is the reward? Find out next time! Episode 8: Eliminated Traitors. ﻿Petal: Your reward is getting all access to the traitor!!! Travis: What's the traitor? Petal: You'll have to win to find out! Judges, the winner? Judges: Hmmmmmm.......... Aran and Yvette! Petal: Good! *looks at camera* To all you viewers....we are not showing what the traitor is or how it works! Why? Curiosity!! Rob: Umm.....Petal thats the wall. Petal: Oops. *looks at real camera and repeats* *camera changes to the elimination tent* Petal: Let me get something straight, Aran and Yvette, Your both safe. Aran: YEAH! Yvette: :) Petal: Weird.........Travis, your out. Travis: WHAT?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?! How am I out when we haven't even voted yet?! Petal: It has something to do with the traitor......... Travis: FINE! *leaves* Petal: Find out the ugly truth on our next episode!!! *camera changes to a dark room with a dark figure* ?: HAHA!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT TRAVIS!!!!! YOUR OUT!!!! MUHAHAHAHHAAH!!!! Episode 9: Trampoline Typhoon ﻿Everyone is gathered around the campfire discussing the traitor. DJ Candy: I think it has something to do with the eliminated contestants, I just don't know how. Rob: My guess is that Petal is just messing with our heads and is just eliminating random contestants. Another one of Leaf's evil schemes! Sasha: This whole "traitor" thing has puzzled me. *has an idea* Hey! why don't we go sneak over to the crew's quarters and eavesdrop on their conversations? They might talk about the traitor! Aran: Hmmmm... Nice suggestion, but there are 3 problems: 1, We don't know where their quarters are, 2, Their might be hidden cameras around here so they might know of our invasion, and 3, even if their aren't cameras, and we find them, getting caught could result in being banned from the competition. Rhonda: Good point, but let's take a vote, all in favor of sneaking there, raise your hand. Rhonda, Rob, DJ Candy, Sasha, and Iggy raised their hand. Rhonda: That's 5 out of 8, let's go! A silver sphere then rolls across the camp, Iggy picks it up and examines it. Iggy: What's this? *sphere releases a green gas that knocks the contestants out* The contestants wake up on a trampoline, and Petal is on the trampoline to. Rob: Ugh... did you knock us out again? Petal: Yes, and there were hidden cameras, so we thought this would be the right time for this next challenge. See those holes in the ground? Each of you will be assigned one, based on your performence in this mini-challenge, which see how many times you can bounce on the trampoline in 1 minute. The person with the most bounces goes down hole 1, person with the second most goes down whole 2, and so on. Now the trampoline competiton starts....now! Many of the contestants got onto their feet and started jumping. While others continued to lay down because of the gas, but they got up shortly. At the end, here were the results: Hole 1: DJ Candy Hole 2: Aran Hole 3: Rhonda Hole 4: Sasha Hole 5: Rob Hole 6: Iggy Hole 7: Yvette Hole 8: Edwin Petal: *reads the results* Now that's the results! Hurry to your holes! Everyone got to their holes. Petal: Once you jump down, you should land in a tunnel filled with traps, if you fall for a trap, your out of the challenge,. Their are to ways to win this challenge: 1. be the last one to have not fallen for the traps. Or 2: Make it to the end of the tunnel. Iggy: If we fall for a trap, how do we get out? Petal: Dr. F was kind enough to make teleportation devices. *Hands everyone a remote control* Press the red button to be outside. I everyone ready? Everyone nods. Petal: Then go! Everyone jumps down their hole and find themselves in a steel tunnel, alone. DJ Candy: *notices a square engraved on the floor* Is that a trapdoor? *put one foot on the square and it opens up* Yes it is! *jumps over the opening* Rhonda and Rob were not so lucky and fell down their trap doors, and teleported back to the ground. The remaining contestants, after the trap door experience, walk slowly. *camera changes to Edwin's tunnel* *what appears to be a ghost appears in front of him* Edwin: AHHHHHHHHH!!! GHOST!!!! *runs in the opposite direction and falls in the trapdoor* EEEEEE!!! *presses red button* Petal: Why are you so pale? Edwin: Theres a ghost!!! *sucks thumb* Petal: That was the projecter! Another trap! Then all of the sudden, Sasha, Iggy, and DJ Candy appear looking pale. Petal: Wow. I didn't think the ghost trap would take out that many people! *camera flashes to Aran when the ghost appears* Aran: Hmmmm..... are you challenging me to a battle? Ghost: Oooooohh.... Turn back, or else...... Aran: Or else what? Huh? *notices projecter* YOUR FAKE HIYA!!! *slices projecter in half* *camera changes to Yvette and the ghost appears* Yvette: "....!!!!" *faints* *camera changes to Aran at the finish line of the tunnel* Aran: It's that easy?! Wow.*makes it to the finish line and celebrates, he then teleports back aboveground* Aran: I WIN! Petal: Actually, Yvette is still in there, since you won the challenge, not only do you get immunity, but you have to rescue Yvette!! She is unconscious. Aran: UGH! Fine. *two minutes later he teleports back with the unconscious Yvette. Yvette: ".........!" *wakes up* Aran: (in profile) I'm getting kind of annoyed with that Yvette girl. She deserves to be voted out! *camera flashes back to the camp with the contestants getting ready to leave for the elimination ceremony* Rob: (In profile) I have no idea who will go home tonight, I don't think anyone deserves to go home. DJ Candy: (in profile) *listening to music* I THROW MAH HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMTIMES- wait! Is that camera on?! EEEEEKK!!! Turn it off! Aran: *pulls aside Rhonda, Rob, Candy, and Edwin* I think we should vote out Yvette, because her silence worries me *points to Yvette who is picking her nose* It's like a karate master is about to be unleashed!!! Rhonda: (in profile) He's got a point. Always trust some karate guy trying to convince you to vote out this silent girl on a gameshow. That's my Motto! Edwin: (in profile) I sort of agree with Aran. How can you not say: "I want some Mayo!" Every 30 minutes? DJ Candy: (in profile) Anyone who doesn't request a track has git to be Evil! *camera flashes to the the elimination tent* Petal: I will now read the votes. Now- Aran: Brandi!!! Petal: What? Aran: Brandi! Brandi is the TRAITOR! *everyone gasps* Sasha: Can someone please explain what's going on. Petal: Ok, I told Aran and Yvette, since they won the last challenge, what the traitor was. The traitor is an eliminated contestant who can occaisionally eliminate one of the remaining contestants. However I didn't tell them who the traitor is. I told them that if they guessed who it was right, The traitor would be stopped. However if they guessed wrong, they would be eliminated. Aran: So was I right or not? Petal: You were...........CORRECT!!! Aran: YEEEEEHAWWWWW!!!! Oh yeah! Iggy: but why did you think of Brandi? Aran: Who else would want Travis gone? Everyone: Agreed. Iggy: I see what you did there! Petal: Anyway, let's read the votes. First vote, Yvette!, Second vote, Yvette! Third vote, Sasha? Um, fourth vote Rob?! What is this? Fifth vote, Yvette! Sixth Vote, Yvette! Next person eliminated in out in the woods is.........YVETTE! Yvette: "........?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" Petal: Bye! Find out whos next in OUT IN THE WOODS! Episode 10: Paintball? No! MEATBALL!!! The contestants are eating their dinner of berries and nuts at the campfire. Iggy: *shaking* This isn't enough. THIS ISN'T ENOUGH!!!!! Rhonda: Calm down Iggy! You've eaten the most out of all of us! Edwin: This dinner sucks. >:( Why can't we just eat the grass? DJ Candy: Already told you, mother nature. Rob: *reaching for another berry but finds their pile of nuts and berries empty* Hey where did our food go? Iggy: *burps loudly* DJ Candy: This sucks. I'm gonna listen to my music. *turns on Ipod thing and sing* Hey I just met you, and this is crazy- Aran: *snatchs Ipod and throws it into the woods, a bear eats it* There goes your music.....I'm annoyed maybe? DJ Candy: YOU NO DESTROY MY MUSIC!!!!! *towers over Aran* YOU PAY! Aran: Bring it on! DJ Candy: Oh yeah! You are gonna pay-ahhhh! Meatball! *dives out of the way of a incoming meatball* Aran: What the- *smacked by the meatball and falls to the ground. Edwin: What did I just witness? Iggy: *eats meatball* Mmmm...tasty! Rhonda: Dude that is so gross- Oof! *hit by another flying meatball and goes down* *Suddenly a deluge of meatballs shoot above the trees and plunge towards the contestants* Rob: EVERYBODY RUN!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US WITH MEATBALLS! Other four contestants: AHHHH!! *everyone except the unconscious Rhonda and Aran runs off in different directions* *camera moves to show Petal crouching behind the trees with a meatball gun* Petal: Dumbest challenge ever. Ah well, may as well find the rest of them so we can have a winner. *camera changes to Edwin, who is wandering in the woods all by himself* Edwin: I'm so scared... *hears a twig snap* What the- OOF! *shot down with a meatball* Petal: *steps out from behind a tree* That was a close one. Now to find the rest... *camera changes Iggy, he's back at the camp, eating the meatballs that were earlier fired* Iggy: Yum! Rhonda and Aran could possibly be dead, but I love meatballs. *camera changes to Sasha, she sees a nearby shrub rustle, and quickly flees Rob rises from the shrub, he had been hiding in it* Rob: Wait, Sasha! I'm not gonna hurt you! *runs after her* *camera changes to Petal, who is resting in a clearing with the meatba gun, she then hears Sasha's running* Petal: Another one? *Sasha runs out into the clearing followed by Rob, Petal shoots both of them down with meatballs* DOUBLE KILL! *camera changes to DJ Candy, she is resting by a stream* DJ Candy: I have no idea what's going on. But I think someone is trying to kill us with meatballs! ?: urrrrrggggghhhhh DJ Candy: Ummm... Who's there? ?: Urrrrgghhh *Buuurrrrrpppp* DJ Candy: *sees a figure right beside her, when all o the sudden she is hit in the head with a meatball* Iggy: *who is the figure he is very bloated* Huh? What's happening? Petal: *emerges* Congrats Iggy you won the challenge! The challenge was a meatball ambush! I hunted everyone down, well, I didn't kill them, with meatballs! Iggy: Well, how come everyone's passed out? It's only a meatball. Petal: Wendalyn fixed them up. Iggy: Oh. I have immunity! WOOOHOO! *camera changes to elimination tent* Petal: Ok, so I looked at the votes, and pretty much everyone got a vote. Guess we don't know who to vote off. Well, there is one person who recieved two votes. And they are going home. That person is...........Rhonda! Rhonda: What? I thought everyone liked me... Petal: Me too..but you never know. Sorry Rhonda. You were a good contestant. Goodbye. Rhonda: Bye guys! Always say bye, that's my motto! *leaves* Petal: Things are getting boring, so things will get ermmm.. interesting in the next episode! See ya next time! Episode 11: The Water Maze *camera shows the final six at the camp* Edwin: YAY! Final six! Sasha: I never thought I'd make it this far! Aran: I didn't think you'd make it this far either. Sasha: DJ Candy: The sad thing is, I don't know who to vote out next. Everyone's so likeable. Petal: *appears from nowhere* Follow me to your next challenge! *camera changes to a water maze thingy* Petal: For this challenge, you'll each be racing each other through this river maze thingy. The first person to make it to the center wins immunity. Rob: Sounds easy enough. Petal: HAHA NOPE! The waters are filled with traps, like whirlpools, crocodiles, piranhas, and MILEY CYRUS! DJ Candy: *in profile* NOT THE TWERKING MONSTER! *sucks thumb* Iggy: Will we have to swim? Petal: No. You'll each be using Jet Ski's. LEAF! UNVEIL THEM! *6 jet ski's drop from the sky and land on the ground* Contestants: Petal: Now, the challenge begins...NOW! *everyone races to a jet ski, and struggles to pull it in to the water maze, except Aran, who pulls his into the water and speeds away* Aran: HA! Fools. He turns around just to see a piranha leap out of the water and attack him. Aran: AH! *smacks piranha and more piranhas emerge* You brought some friends? Bring it on! *strikes a pose* *camera changes to DJ Candy finally getting her Jet Ski into the water* DJ Candy: Lets go. *takes a left and speeds past a fighting Aran* Thanks for clearing the way! Aran: Ugh! *is so distracted that a piranha actually bites his arm* ... OWWWW!! *falls into water* *camera changes to Edwin and Sasha dragging their boat into the water they then speed off in opposite directions* Edwin: *speed past Aran's empty Jet Ski* What the... Aran: *emerges from water covered in piranhas* Edwin! Help me! Edwin: Ummm..no. Sorry bro. This is my competition too. *speeds off* Aran: *in profile and covered in scars* Oh, he is SO going down. *camera changes to DJ Candy* DJ Candy: Hm. No traps so far. Wait...what's that?! WHY IS IT STICKING IT'S TONGUE OUT?! Miley Cyrus: Aren't I charming? *starts twerking* DJ Candy: MUST. NOT. LOOK. *Edwin speeds past her* Edwin: Okay how about a left. *turns left to come face-to-face with a crocodile* Oh no. AHHHH!! *camera changes to Iggy and Rob still trying to get their jet skis into water, and finally, Sasha* Sasha: *hears Edwin's scream* Hmph. *turns right to see a black and white checkered flag* I MADE IT! Petal: And Sasha wins immunity! *camera changes to Aran, DJ Candy, Iggy, Rob, and Sasha at camp* Aran: Guys, Edwin's gotta go. He left me with piranhas. DJ Candy: He also left me with MILEY CYRUS! Iggy: I don't know who else to vote off so...what the heck. Sasha: That goes for me too. Rob: Me as well. *camera changes to elimination tent* Petal: You've all voted. Now, it's time for me to reveal them. First Vote, Edwin. Second vote Edwin. Edwin: WHAT?! Petal: Third vote..Edwin. Fourth vote...Aran. Fifth Vote..Edwin. So Edwin, YOUR OUT! Edwin: WHAT?! Oh well. IAt least I get to return to my mayo. Bye guys. Petal: What will happen next? Find out next time on Out...In....The...Woods! Episode 12: Your Deepest Desires *the contestants are sitting around the campfire* Aran: So...what do you guys miss the most? I miss fighting people.... Sasha: I love bananas! I miss em' so much! Too bad the ones here are wooden. DJ Candy: My music. Aran, when you threw it, you broke it! *holds up broken iPod* Aran: Ummm... Iggy: I miss food. Period. Rob: Man, there's nothing more I want to do then continue my boss fight with Bongo Bongo. DJ Candy: Well..goodnight guys. *Everyone goes to sleep and wake up in the morning to find Petal standing in your camp* Iggy: Ok, what's the challenge? Petal: We heard what you guys said last night...and we're interested in making it into a challenge. DJ Candy: Oh, this is easy! Sasha: Really? Sounds fishy to me. *in profile* Whenever something in this game sounds good, it's bad. Petal: Oh, it's not fishy...OK IT IS! It will come in a different form than you expect. Aran! Let's start with you. You said you want to fight someone. Well, we have an opponent for you! Star, come in. *a girl with dark skin and pink hair backflips out of nowhere and postions herself in front of Aran* Star: I am Star. I challenge you to a battle. Aran: Challenge accepted. *both strike poses* Petal: The person who pins their opponent down for 3 seconds wins. And Aran, if you win, your automatically safe tonight. Aran: Here we go. Petal: And.....begin! *Aran and Star start combat Super Smash Bros. style, Aran starts with a kick, which Star dodges* Star: You are a powerful one. But not powerful enough! *does a backflip kick thing that sends Aran onto the ground, motionless* DJ Candy: Is he...? Aran: *opens eyes and punches Star in the gut, Star stumbles back, and Aran tackles her, pinning her to the ground* Petal: 1....2.......3! ARAN! Your safe tonight! Aran: Oh yeah! Star: You have done well. I accept my defeat. *vanishes* Everyone: .... Petal: Iggy, your next. Iggy: How hard can it be? Petal: Leaf! Bring it in! *a large crate drops from the sky, it burst open upon impact revealing several foods* Iggy: COME TO PAPA! *starts devouring food* Petal: This may take awhile so...Sasha! Sasha: Yes? Petal: Meet me at the Obstacle Course where Abigail and Summer were eliminated. The rest of you stay here. *camera changes to the sand pit from the obstacle course replaced with platforms instead of ropes the platforms have bananas on them* Petal: You have to jump from platform to platform while eating these bananas! Be careful not to slip on the peels! Sasha: Here goes nothing..*jumps to the first platform, slips, and falls off into the sand* Petal: No immunity for you! Lets check on Iggy! *camera changes to Iggy lying down with only a fourth of the food gone* Iggy: I...can't....eat... Petal: No immunity for you as well! DJ Candy, put these headphones on! DJ Candy: Aww yeah! Sweet! *Puts on headphones and immediatley throws them off* WHAT THE BLAZES WAS THAT CRAP?! Petal: Beethoven. DJ Candy: *in profile* I can't stand classical music. Rob: Well that leaves me. Give me my 3Ds so I can finish my fight with Bongo Bongo. Petal: HAHAHAHA! Nope. You'll be battling a REAL LIVE Bongo Bongo instead. LEAF! *a giant dinosaur lizard thingy falls from the sky* Rob: Petal: You might need this. *tosses sword and shield to Rob* Rob: AHHH!! *Bongo Bingo spews fire at Rob, whoch he narrowly dodges* Okay. What would Link do....THAT'S IT! Hey Fire breath! Hit me with your best shot. Bongo Bongo: ROAR! *spews fire* Rob: *does a barrel roll and slices Bongo Bongo's tail off, killing it* Petal: How is that....? Well your safe tonight. Come- Iggy: *lets out a loud burp that is so powerful it distingrates the tents* Sasha, Aran, Rob, and DJ Candy: OUR TENTS! DJ Candy: UGH! I can't stand anyone here! *everyone glares at her* What? *everyone glares at Iggy* Petal: I'll see you at the Elimination tent! *camera changes to the elimination tent* Petal: Alright, time to cast your vote! Aran, your up first. *Aran goes up to the booth and furiously scribbles someone's name on the ballet before returning* Petal: DJ Candy, your up next. DJ Candy: Ok. *DJ Candy goes to the booth, and frowns as she writes down someone's name before returning* Petal: Iggy. Iggy: *goes up to the booth and casually smiles as he writes someone's name down before returning* Petal: Sasha. Sasha: *goes up to the booth, and writes someone's name down with a hint or remorse on her face before returning* Petal: And lastly, Rob. Rob: *goes up to the booth and votes with no emotion before returning* Petal: Okay, you've all voted. Time to read the votes. 1st vote...Iggy. 2nd vote....DJ Candy. 3rd Vote, Iggy. 4th vote...DJ Candy. One vote left people! And the person booted out of Out In The Woods is... DJ Candy: Iggy: Petal: .....IGGY! Iggy: Well, I had fun. See you guys. Petal: Well, THAT was definately interesting. Find out who's next next time! Sim Celeb Covered II Random Announcer: Please welcome your Sim Celeb Covered hosts, Shirley Vogue and Chaz McFreely! *audience cheers* Shirley: Hi! Welcome to our second Out In The Woods special! Chaz: We're coming to you live and- Rabid fangirl: OMG I LIVE FOR YOU CHAZ EEEEEEEEE!! *passes out* Chaz: OH MY GOD! I hate my job. Anyways, let's introduce our recently eliminated contestants! Shirley: What about the other 4 loser-I mean former contestants. Chaz: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Anyways, please welcome Roxie, Dr. F, Morcubus, and Brandi. *all four walk down the aisle and sit down on the couch* Shirley: So how's it going guys. Brandi: I'm happier than ever! Travis is out of the game, and as long as he's not happy, I'm happy! Morcubus: I should still be in. Dr. F: I've been working on something that is portable and more dangerous than a nuclear missle! Wanna see? Audience: Shirley: NO! Dr. F: Okay. Roxie: Nevermind the competition. This studio is as dirty as heck. Shirley: Okay.....Let's introduce our latest eliminated contestants. Fresh out of the hospital, please welcome Summer and Abigail! *Abigail walks down the aisle with Summer* Summer: Why is the pink pinata eating a cello? Abigail: She um, hasn't quite recovered from her head injury. I tell you it's chaos! Shirley: Um, well, let's introduce our next contestant, Travis! Travis: *walks down the aisle while texting* iOS 7 rules! *phone is taken away by Brandi* Brandi: Hehehe...*crushes phone with fist* Travis: Hmmm..good thing I brought my backup phone! *pulls out another and starts texting again* Brandi: WHAT?! Shirley: We also have Yvette. Yvette: *walks down aisle* "......?" Shirley: I never get that girl. Please welcome Rhonda! Rhonda: Hello Shirley! Always say hi to talk show hosts that's my- Everyone: WE DON'T CARE! Rhonda: Chaz: Also, welcome Edwin. Edwin: *walks down the aisle carrying a tub of mayo while eating it with a spoon* Shirley: That's nasty. Chaz: Um..excuse me. Finally we have Iggy! Iggy: Sup? *walks down aisle with no emotion* Shirley: Well, now that we've got everyone, how are ya'll? Rhonda: Bad. Travis: Bummed. Yvette: "....!" Edwin: OMNOMNOM Abigail: Chaotic. Summer: I LIKE MOUSE TRAPS COVERED IN POTATOES. Chaz: What about the other contestants? The ones still in? Rhonda: I intially liked Candy, but her saying she didn't like anyone there last episode, was rough. If I was still in the game I would've voted for her. Everyone else: Agreed. Chaz: Who do you think should win? Summer: The pink pinata. Abigail: Hmm...I say Aran. He causes a lot off CHAOS! Morcubus: BUT ARAN RETURNED UNFAIRLY! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN I, THE DREADFUL MORCUBUS, WHO RETURNED INSTEAD! Iggy: Whatever. I say....either Rob or Sasha. Their both cool. Roxie: Oh, yeah! Sasha, without a doubt. Brandi: Aran, since he's the only evil person left. Dr. F: Rob! He is the smartest. Yvette: I think Candy should win. Everyone: SHE CAN TALK? Yvette: OOPS! I mean.."....?" Brandi: You mean...YOU COULD TALK THIS WHOLE TIME? Yvette: "....." Morcubus: She's a liar! GET HER! Shirley: WAIT! You guys are actually gonna decide who goes next tonight! Everyone: YAY! Shirley: We're running out of time, so decide now! Brandi, your first. Brandi: Well, I vote DJ Candy. She's Travis's friend. Dr. F: I vote Aran. He's really rude. Morcubus: I vote Aran as well. Roxie: Hmmm....Rob. He's such a slob! Abigail: I choose Rob too. He doesn't cause any chaos. Summer: The cello...... Brandi: Psst, annoying girl, say "DJ Candy" Summer: What? Oh DJ Candy. Shirley: That's two votes for everyone except Sasha. Travis? Travis: Aran. He kicked me in the first episode! Yvette: "....?" Shirley: We know you can talk. Say SOMETHING! Yvette: Fine. Aran. He got me eliminated. Chaz: Four votes Aran, two votes for Candy and Rob. Rhonda: DJ Candy. Sorry Girl Edwin: I vote Candy as well. Shirley: 4 votes for Aran and Candy. Iggy, your the swing vote here who do you want out? *camera zooms out to reveal that the 4 remaining contestants have been watching Sim Celeb Covered on a TV in the elimination tent* Petal: And the next person booted out of Out In The Woods is... DJ Candy: C'mon Iggy....don't pick me... Aran: He'll pick you, I know it. Iggy: .....Aran. DJ Candy: YES! Aran: WHAT?! Iggy: He's an atheltic competitor. He'd obviously win. The other three deserve a chance. Petal: You heard him. Time to go. Aran: Ah well...it's been fun. *leaves* Petal: We have our final three! Sasha, Rob, and Candy! Who will be our finalists? Find out next time! The Finale: Part I Petal: The moment you've all been waiting for...the FINALE! A few weeks ago 15 clueless contestants arrived in the most dangerous forest in the world! Relationships were made, enemies were made, and the drama was as annoying as ever! Today, only three contestants remain. And here they are! Please welcome DJ Candy, Rob, and Sasha! *camera shows all three entering* Petal: You guys ready for your next challenge? DJ Candy: OH YEAH! I'm ready! Rob: BRING IT ON! Sasha: Umm..what they said. Petal: Good, follow me for your next challenge! *camera changes to Petal and the final three on a high platform, below the platform is two dozen balloons attached to pieces of metal* Petal: Here's how your challenge works. You'll bungee jump from this super high platform with a needle in hand. Ypu'll pop these balloons. Three of these balloons hold keys to motor boats. Each contestant must find a key for their boat for the second part of the challenge, a motorboat race! You'll have to race your boats to erm, a rather unique finish line. Oh and also, beware. Some of the balloons are filled with lethal things. The person in last place is eliminated. DJ Candy: Not surprised. Petal: On your mark get set, go! *no one moves* Petal: Seriously? What's wrong? Sasha: It's just a little umm...high up. DJ Candy: Oh, WHAT THE HECK! I'M DOING THIS! *attaches herself to a bungee cord and jumps off* WHOOOOOOAAAA!! *pops balloon, and a swarm of bees emerge from the balloon* AHHH!! BEES! GET THEM OFF ME! *swats at bees while bouncing up and down on the bungee cord* Sasha: Well, she's distracted so...*attches herself and jumps off* OH MY GOD!! *pops balloon and a spray of water hits her* UGH. Wrong balloon. *bungees back up to platform* Rob: Oh whatever. *attaches himself and jumps off* AHHHHHH!! *pops balloon and a spray of mud hits his face* Great. Now I can't see. *bungees back on to the platform and wipes the mud off his face* DJ Candy: Finally the bees are gone! *pops balloon* KEY! YES! *heads to speedboat* Sasha: *pops balloon* I got a key as well! Rob: *pops balloon* Yes! A key! *camera changes to the three contestants neck and neck in the speedboat race* DJ Candy: I can do this! *Motorboat crashes into a large rock and breaks down* UGH! *dives out and starts swimming* *Rob's and Sasha's motorboats break at the same time* Rob: What the heck?! *both dive out and start swimming* Sasha: I see the finish line....wait....it's RIGHT IN FRONT OF A WATERFALL! DJ Candy: AHH! *grabs onto a nearby branch* Rob and Sasha: AHHHH!! *both tumble down the waterfall and into the water below* Sasha: *emerges from water* I'm alive! Rob: *emerges as well* Me too! Petal: Congratulations Sasha and Rob! You're are two finalists! Sasha and Rob: YES! DJ Candy: Wait, what about me? *branch breaks and she tumbles down the waterfall* AHHHHH!! Petal: Who will win it all? Find out next time! The Finale: Part II *camera shows Sasha, Rob, and Candy swimmin up to the shore* DJ Candy: GREAT! I'm out now! UGH! Rob: It was pretty much your fault though, if you had not grabbed that branch you would probably be in the finals right now. DJ Candy: I guess your right. Rob: Exactly. Sasha: Rob, aren't you excited? You made it to the finals with me! Rob: Yeah! *Petal approaches them* Petal: I have a surprise for you two. Guys, come out! *all of the eliminated contestants emerge from the forest* Petal: Your fate in the competition will be determined by your former contestants. DJ Candy: Wha- Petal: What are you doing? Go join them! DJ Candy: Fine. *walks over to the eliminated contestants* Petal: Okay, here's how it will work-*a woman with pink hair and a man with sunglasses and red hair emerge, along with an african american boy carrying a camera* Ummm...who are you? Corey: *pops out of nowhere* These guys are from Sim Celeb Covered! They want to film the finale for their next show. The woman's name is Shirley and the man's name is Chaz. And the boy is their cameraman, Billy! Chaz: Sup? Shirley: *to Billy* Keep the camera still hon', I pity you and would rather not fire you on your first day. Billy: Ok! Petal: Anyways, as I was saying, this is how it will work. Each contestant will ask you two a question, any question. You HAVE to answer it, and not lie. Sasha: But...how can you tell if we're lying or not? Dr. F: I made them this! *presses remote control and two electric chairs appear* If it detects the slightest fib, you'll be zapped! Sasha and Rob: Petal: At the end of the questions, the former contestants will vote on who they want to win. Brandi, since you were eliminated first, you get to ask the first question. *Sasha and Rob are strapped to the chairs* Brandi: Ok...which one of you likes Travis? Sasha: I don't like him! *is zapped* OW! Rob: Since I don't want to be zapped, I'll just tell the truth. I think he's nice. Brandi: GREAT! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO VOTE WHEN THEY BOTH LIKE TRAVIS! Petal: Dr. F, your up. Dr. F: Ok...hmmm...which one of you voted for me? Sasha: Ok, fine. I did. Rob: Well, I voted for Aran. Dr. F: You voted for me Sasha? Thanks! You gave me more time to work on my inventions! My vote has been chosen. Rob: Great. Petal: Next up, Morcubus. Morcubus: Will you give the money to me, once you win- Both: NO! Morcubus: GAHHH!! Petal: Roxie, your next. Roxie: Ok, so your eating a triple scoop ice cream on a cone. You accidentally drop it, and it splatters all over the floor, making a HUGE MESS! Will you clean it up? Sasha: No, that's not my job. Rob: I wouldn't either. Roxie: OHMIGOSH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO VOTE NOW?! Petal: Weirdo. Abigail? Abigail: There is a tornado in your town. Will you run into it like a CHAOS MASTER? Or chicken out like a chaos bird? Rob: Run into it! Ever since I played Skyward Sword, and Zelda was sucked into the tornado, I've always wanted to be like her. Sasha: I'm sorry...but no. Abigail: Sasha, I'm so disapointed. Rob, you have my vote. Rob: YES! Petal: Summer? Summer: What Mr. Bill O' Reilly? You want me to buy you a pink cheetah from the Old Spice guy? No thanks, the Toyota Camry told me not to. Everyone: What? Petal: Ok.....let's just skip you...Travis? Travis: Which phone is your favorite? iPhone, Android, or Samsung Galaxy? Sasha: iPhone. Rob: Galaxy. Travis: Sasha, the iPhone is my favorite too! Rob: Wait, I meant- *is zapped* Nevermind. Petal: Yvette? Yvette: *mimes a person trying open open a locked door* Rob: Umm....Tug of war? Sasha: Opening a can of soup? Rob: Opening a door? Yvette: *nods and points to Rob* Petal: Rhonda? Rhonda: Which one of you can guess what my motto is right now? Sasha: Ummm...*looks at Rhonda's tie* Always wear ties? Rhonda: Correct! *camera changes to the other five asking questions, Edwin challenges them to a Mayo eating contest, which Sasha wins, Iggy challenges them to a regular eating contest, which Rob wins, Aran challenges each if them to a duel, but he easily beats up both, and finally, DJ Candy asking them to name her dance move, which neither can name* Petal: Some of those weren't questions...but whatever. Former contestants, time to choose your winner. Let's head over to the elimination tent. *camera changes to the elimination tent* Brandi, your up, first! *camera shows everyone voting* Petal: I'll count the votes. Abigail: Wait, where did Brandi and Morcubus go? Petal: Who cares? *counts votes* Oh, my god. Very close. But, there is a winner. And the winner of Out In The Woods is.............SASHA! Sasha: OH MY GOD! Rob: Whatever, I'm happy I made it this far. Congrats Sasha! *Corey and Leaf present her with a check* Corey: Congrats Sasha! Sasha: OH MY GOD THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SO MUCH! *suddenly, a giant mechancal arm comes through the tent roof, punches Summer, and grabs the check* Edwin: What the-?! *is knocked out by the arm* Sasha: My money! *everyone runs outside, the mechanical arm is connected to a helicopter with a MorcuCorp logo on it Morcubus and Brandi sit in the helicopter* Morcubus: This money is mine! *swings mechanical arm at contestants, knocking out Rhonda, Iggy, Abigail, Aran, Sasha, DJ Candy, Dr. F, Travis, Petal, and Leaf* Shirley: Billy, are you getting this hon? *she and Chaz are knocked out by the arm* Billy: Oh no. Rob: You won't get away with this! *Billy, Rob, Yvette, Roxie, Corey and Summer grab the mechanical arm and starts climbing it to the helicopter* Morcubus: UGH! Brandi, shake them off! *the mechanical arm is flung around and everyone still holds on* Rob: *makes it to the helicopter as well as everyone else* Your dead Morcubus. Brandi: Oh no. See you Morcubus! *grabs parachute and jumps off plane* Morcubus: Brandi! Umm...hi? *Billy tackles Morcubus and the two fight over the controls causing the copter to crash* *everyone emerges from wreckage* Corey: I found the check! It's okay! *the contestants who were knocked out walk over and Corey hands the check to Sasha* Corey: Petal, and Leaf...you're fired! How could you let this happen? Petal: Please, don't! Corey: Fine. You'll be returning next season....as INTERNS! I'll be hosting next season. Petal and Leaf: NOOO! Corey: As for you guys, *turns to Roxie, Billy, Yvette, Rob, and Summer* For your heroic efforts, I invite you for another shot at the money. For next season. *turns to Morcubus, who is badly injured* You'll be competing in your injured state as punishment. Morcubus: Urrrgghhh.. Corey: Anyways, that was an interesting finale. Well see you next season, where we'll take our contestants to a smoldering hot desert! See you next time on Out...In..The...Desert! AN: Whew! It took me three years to finish this ad. If you read it all...I want to thank you. I hope your satisfied with the ending, and I'll see you next time on Out In The Desert! Category:Season 1